


Lo que el destino depara

by KuroAshi_ZxS



Category: Captain America (Movies), Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Misunderstandings
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 08:38:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15336048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroAshi_ZxS/pseuds/KuroAshi_ZxS
Summary: Wade Wilson conoció al Capitán Steve Rogers durante su estadía en la milicia. A pesar de su irresponsabilidad y sus problemas con la autoridad, fue bastante sencillo entrar en las Fuerzas Especiales, donde solo los más capacitados podían formar parte. Compartió junto con su héroe una temporada, cumpliendo misiones, hasta que una granada y su recientemente descubierto cáncer, le alejaron de su carrera.El día de su retirada honoraria, pensó que sería la última vez que vería al Capitán en su vida. Pero tras años de no tener noticias, volvió a reencontrarse con su antiguo líder, en un centro de rehabilitación en Queens.Su vida había cambiado: tenía una pareja estable, un novio de quién estaba muy orgulloso, e irremediablemente enamorado. Finalmente parecía haber derrotado al cáncer, y el nuevo encuentro con Steve Rogers, parece mejorar aún más su día.Invitar a su Capitán a su fiesta no debería ser un problema, mucho menos si traía también a su pareja. Porque, después de todo ¿Cómo es que algo malo podría pasar?StonySpiderpool





	Lo que el destino depara

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NellSanchez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellSanchez/gifts).



> ¡Hola a todos! Espero se encuentren muy bien, y antes que alguien se enfade conmigo por iniciar otro fic antes de continuar mis pendientes, permitanme una explicación. 
> 
> Aún sigo con un brazo algo lastimado, hace mucho no sufría de tenditis en mi izquierdo, por exceso de esfuerzo. Y este fic, en específico, lo escribí hace mucho tiempo. Esta casi completo, y me he encargado principalmente de arreglar un poco la redacción. Además, es bastante corto, solo tendrá unos cuatro caps. Quizás un poco más. 
> 
> Me disculpo, primero que todo, por si algunos personajes parecen un poco fuera de lugar. Es la primera vez que utilizaré en un fic a Wade o Peter, por lo que sus comentarios sobre como mejorar, me ayudarían mucho.
> 
> En segundo, cualquier inexactitud médica, es realmente mi culpa. Conozco de primera mano lo que puede pasar con el cáncer de estómago, un familiar lo sufría, pero sobre la quimioterapia es prácticamente nulo mi conocimiento. 
> 
> También dejaré unas pequeñas notas al final. Espero les guste.
> 
> Marvel y sus personajes no me pertenecen.
> 
> Disculpen cualquier posible falta de ortografía.

“Tú debes ser el agente Wilson. Es un placer conocerte”

“El placer es todo mío, señor”

Su tono de respeto seguramente llamó la atención de los presentes, pues desde el Coronel Fury hasta sus compañeros, alzaron las cejas, incrédulos.

Sí, era un bocazas, inepto, irrespetuoso, mandón, amante del sexo, mercenario…bien, era bastante fácil de entender que no era la mejor de las personas. Y que también odiaba seguir órdenes, o respetar cualquier tipo de autoridad. Sus habilidades de espionaje y matanza eran suficientes como para mantenerlo allí, a pesar de los problemas que había causado, negando todo tipo de ordenes en el campo de batalla.

Pero el hombre frente a él merecía cada onza de su casi inexistente respeto. Era su ídolo, después de todo: Capitán Steve Roger, conocido ampliamente en las fuerzas armadas como Capitán América.

Era un hombre alto y extremadamente musculoso, de cabello rubio y ojos azules. Se había ganado aquel apodo un par de años antes, cuando solo era un muchacho escuálido. Había requerido meses ponerse en forma, pues luego de batallar años con las enfermedades y quedar huérfano, había logrado ingresar de algún misterioso modo a los militares.

La primera vez que había ocurrido un incidente y su nombre se había visto ligado, fue cuando enfrentó a su Capitán al mando, respecto a un grupo de soldados que habían sido tomados prisioneros en la frontera de Afganistán. Su mejor amigo se encontraba con ellos, y usando solamente el cerebro, había escapado del control del mando, para regresar una semana más tarde con casi todos los hombres a bordo.

Había sido un cuatro de julio, y dado que había ganado una impresionante batalla contra su oficial, le habían dado aquel sobrenombre. Uno que le acompañaría por años, y que Wade había verificado más de una vez en Internet.

Era una leyenda, a pesar de sus cortos veinticinco años, siendo capaz de rescatar a locales e incluso a un pueblo completo, de cierto grupo terrorista que pululaba en la zona. Era un líder serio y capaz, y más temprano que tarde, había ganado su título.

Un incidente había puesto su carrera en jaque: una emboscada, que había terminado con su mejor amigo perdiendo uno de sus brazos. Había sido capaz de salvar su vida, pero luego de aquel día, se había unido definitivamente a las Fuerzas Especiales. Era un grupo de élite, que por muchos meses había tentado a Rogers de unirse a sus filas. Y la única razón por la que verdaderamente había aceptado, era la posibilidad de llevar a cabo sus misiones en solitario.

Solo en contadas ocasiones, cuando el peligro era difícil de afrontar por cuenta propia, solicitaba pocos hombres. Romanov, conocida entre sus pares como la Viuda Negra, siempre era su primera opción. Eran buenos amigos, y gracias a que Steve se había declarado abiertamente homosexual desde que había puesto pie en el ejército, era sencillo que solo ella le acompañara y compartieran una tienda.

Su Capitán era un hombre demasiado valioso, demasiado fuerte, une excelente estratega. Un prejuicio mal fundado de los altos mandos no era excusa suficiente, y aquella era quizá la verdadera razón por la que admiraba a ese hombre: el valor de pararse firmemente contra la corriente, de no dejarse llevar por ella. Sin la campaña “Don’t ask, don´t tell” activa, pero aún en medio de tanto odio, una persona como él, igualmente había sido capaz de surgir.

Además, Rogers parecía aceptarlo, sin emitir juicio alguno de buenas a primera, a pesar de tener la opción de obtener su expediente. Romanov, a quién también había conocido durante esos meses, se había burlado sin piedad sobre como sus fanáticos eran peores que las balas: de calibres tan diversos, y cada cual más extraño y peligroso que el anterior.

Suerte que nunca se habían enterado un par de días antes de ser presentado oficialmente a su escuadrón, le había seguido, del modo menos espeluznante posible: tomando fotografías, viéndole comer y entrenar, incluso tomar una siesta.

Era necesario, y Wade Wilson lo sabía. De otra manera, se habría deshecho en chillidos antes de ser capaz de pedirle su autógrafo. Debía ser capaz de acostumbrarse a su presencia. Y gracias a ello, podría molestar durante mucho tiempo al agente Coulson, quién durante mucho tiempo, había anhelado su botín desde las sombras.

Y ahora Wade tenía una oportunidad de trabajar a su lado. Formaría parte de su exclusiva división. Mucho mejor que su calzado súper blanco, o una mamada. O las chimichangas.

En medio del desierto no podía ser exactamente exigente.

Tras una primera exitosa misión, había logrado permanecer bajo su mando una temporada. El Coronel Fury parecía encantado y disgustado a partes iguales que alguien fuera capaz de controlarlo, a la vez que le había amenazado en reiteradas ocasiones de no corroer a su icono nacional. Dado que Steve solía replicar a toda grosería con la palabra “lenguaje”, pensaba que sus temores podían encontrarse fundamentados.

Todo había ido viento en popa, hasta el incidente de la granada. Culpa del bastardo hijo de…oh bien, del idiota de Rumlow. Nada de palabrotas frente al Cap.

Era su compañero, habían enfrentado los mismos entrenamientos, y solían compartir misiones juntos. Era arisco, malhablado, y tenía una obsesión malsana por los huesos: eran casi su marca personal, siendo reconocible fácilmente cuando una baja había sido su culpa. Bastante asqueroso, cuando podría terminar su trabajo con una bala bien dirigida, no obteniendo trofeos de las extremidades de sus víctimas.

Al Capitán no le agradaba, y Romanov parecía luchar a cada segundo contra el impulso de darle una patada en las bolas. Nadie salía ileso si intentaba coquetear con ella sin su permiso, pues cuando él lo había intentado, ella le había estrangulado sin más arma que sus muslos. Pero Rumlow tenía algo diferente, había algún motivo oculto por el que algunos superiores, no permitían que se acercarán a él.

No es que lo odiara, exactamente, pero Wade sabía que nunca podría llevarse bien con él. Intentaba creer que, bajo esa fachada sádica, existía un tipo que al menos tenía sus valores definidos. Por supuesto, se equivocaba enormemente.

Y esa ingenuidad, que nunca más cometería en su vida, casi le había costado su rostro y uno de sus brazos.

Desde hacía semanas, Wade no se sentía exactamente bien. Había vomitado el contenido de su estómago al menos una vez al día, casi no comía, y había perdido buena parte de su apetito. Intentaba no dejar que sus dolencias impidieran su misión, pues llevaban casi un mes rastreando a un par de tipos de HYDRA, y debían evitar que las hijas de unos aldeanos fueran llevabas ilegalmente del país.

Esa mañana, Rogers se había acercado a él, pidiéndole permiso antes de ingresar a la tienda que compartía con Rumlow. Su odioso compañero debía encontrarse de guardia hasta el mediodía, y siendo tan temprano aún, había sido fácil para el rubio acorralarlo antes que hiciera sus necesidades, o volviera a vomitar “¿qué ocurre, Wilson? Preguntó, claramente preocupado, a juzgar por su tono de voz.

“No es nada, Cap” había respondido, intentando parecer tranquilo, aunque las náuseas estaban a punto de derrotarle. A sabiendas de lo que planeaba, el rubio coloco una mano en su hombro, lo suficientemente firme para evitar que se pusiera de pie “Lo digo de verdad, yo…”

“No mientras, Wade. Eres mi compañero, y tu salud es importante” Rogers había fruncido el ceño, claramente molesto ante su negativa “temo que te hayas intoxicado, o que sea algún alimento en mal estado, que te provoque esas reacciones” sabía que la palidez enfermiza en su piel era un claro motivo de preocupación, por más que se lo negara a sí mismo una y otra vez “dividiría nuestra fuera y dejaría que fueras a la base más cercana, pero conociéndote, sé que es más bien imposible. No hasta que terminemos con la cedula HYDRA”

“Me conoces a la perfección, y realmente no planeo abandonar. No ahora”

En retrospectiva, quizá habría sido una buena idea ceder ante su oferta. Pero a pesar del daño que había recibido, saber que Rumlow había acabado destrozado, valía la pena.

Debido a sus mareos, y a que casi se había desmayado, había sido demasiado tarde para desviar una granada. El chico les había traicionado, pues por el ansia de poder, había decidido unirse a HYDRA.

Era una organización del bajo mundo, nacida durante el tiempo de la Alemania Nazi. Trabajaban principalmente con tráfico humano y armamentístico, además de ser especialistas en torturas y secuestros. Todo lo que podías pedir, siempre y cuando tuvieras el dinero para pagar sus servicios.

Y como precio para ser aceptado oficialmente, por su lealtad, habían pedido que él trajera las cabezas de todos.

Por eso Wade lo odiaba. Podría ser un mercedario, un bocazas, e incluso ganarse el apodo de Deadpool durante una de sus misiones. Lo aceptaba con la frente en alto. Pero él nunca se metería con gente indefensa, ni con sus camaradas. Preferiría desertar antes de traicionarlos de esa manera.

Queriendo que todo pareciera un accidente con una mina terrestre, y dado que se encontraba en peores condiciones que su Capitán, había atentado contra él primero. Dado que Steve caminaba un par de metros a distancia, se encontraba demasiado lejos para ayudarle. Pero él era Wade fucking Wilson, y si moría, se llevaría a alguien más con él.

Tomando de las solapas del chaleco antibalas de Rumlow, y con la escasa fuerza que quedaba en sus músculos, le había utilizado como escudo. El escozor, el dolor, el fuego, le habían quemado hasta dejarlo en una marea agonizante; con la garganta desgarrada por los gritos. Vagamente, era capaz de detectar el olor a tela chamuscada y a carne quemada, su propia piel.

Días más tarde, había despertado en el hospital. Vivo, pero con el peor diagnostico que podría haber recibido: no solo buena parte de su rostro, su torso, brazos y piernas había recibido quemaduras de consideración; sino que también la causa de sus vómitos y mareos era producto del cáncer. Cáncer al estómago.

Gracias al estado en que se encontraba, inducido por las drogas, es que había sido capaz de resistir tal noticia. Eso, y que su líder, se había encontrado allí al momento de despertar. Había sido Steve quién le había dado los primeros auxilios, salvado de desangrarse, y llevarlo en sus hombros al campamento. Había dejado a Rumlow atrás, y para cuando habían regresa, su cuerpo no se encontraba en ninguna parte.

Dudaban que alguien le hubiese salvado, y de ser ese el caso, seguro habría muerto. Sus heridas eran cientos de veces peores que las suyas, dado que Wade le había ocupado como un escudo “Te mejorarás” había dicho Steve, con tanta convicción, que por un momento no había podido evitar creerle. Le debía la vida a ese hombre, aunque sabía que, en esos momentos, se debía estar culpado por no ser capaz de detener a Rumlow a tiempo “el cáncer está en sus primeras etapas, si asistes a quimioterapia, podrás salvarte”

“Tan optimista como siempre, Cap” había murmurado con dificultad, sintiendo la piel de su rostro tirante y caliente, pero aún sin ser capaz de percibir el dolor gracias a los potentes sedantes “¿me darán de baja, no es así?”

“Cuando te encuentres estable, te trasladarán de regreso a Estados Unidos” el rubio le había regalado una pequeña sonrisa, antes de ponerse de pie “debo volver a terminar los informes, y dentro de unas horas tendré una reunión con Fury por lo ocurrido…” hizo una pausa, deteniéndose en el dintel de la puerta “lo lamento. Y espero nos volvamos a encontrar, si es que regreso alguna vez”

Wade solo había sido capaz de saludar a medias, antes que su líder desapareciera de su vida. Era un secreto a voces que Rogers planeaba quedarse en esa zona aislada del mundo, sin ser capaz de enfrentarse a su mejor amigo, ni teniendo motivación suficiente para dejar el ejército. Solo conocía a Barnes de vista, y parecía ser un chico carismático y rudo, todo lo contrario a su Capitán.

La milicia le había unido, y luego separado, de una de las pocas personas que podría considerar su amigo. Y al igual que en su caso, no tenía nada ni a nadie, en su regreso a Estados Unidos.

Había sido duro ponerse de pie una vez más, no solo intentando mantenerse firme durante las quimioterapias, sino que también recuperarse de sus heridas. Era un proceso largo y difícil, pero durante uno de sus viajes al centro de rehabilitación, había conocido a Peter Parker.

Era un chico dulce, un genio en su propia área, que había terminado la escuela poco tiempo antes de conocerlo. Poseía un suave cabello castaño a juego con sus ojos color chocolate, de personalidad cálida. Había sido el primero en aceptarle, aún a sabiendas de lo que había hecho, y porque había terminado de ese modo.

Antes, Wade solía caminar con una capucha ocultando su rostro. Ahora, y con los dedos entrelazados con Peter, abrazándolo a veces contra su cuerpo, ya no se sentía más como un monstruo. Ahora las quemaduras y cicatrices no eran deformaciones, simplemente eran un recordatorio que seguía vivo. Y si había perdido sensibilidad en algunos sectores, eran una pequeña consecuencia, tras conocerlo a él.

Había sido Peter quién le había acompañado durante sus quimioterapias, y había sido cuando regresaba a casa de una de sus sesiones, que había tropezado con él en medio de la calle. El chico vivía en un apartamento cerca de allí, y Wade se sentía lo suficientemente destrozado, que no solo había vomitado por accidente sobre Peter, sino que también manchado su propia ropa.

Pero en vez de molestarse, simplemente le había mirado con preocupación, ayudándole a ponerse de pie. No había parpadeado siquiera ante sus cicatrices, y sin siquiera comprobar si se trataba de un borracho como cualquier persona habría hecho, le había guiado hasta su hogar, vacío en aquellas horas de la mañana.

Quizás esa era la razón por la que se había atrevido a proponerse, a pedir una cita, aunque sabía que alguien como él podría tener una pareja en su vida. A alguien mucho mejor que Wade Wilson. Pero una vez más, Peter le había sorprendido.

“me preguntaba, magnifico, si te gustaría acompañarme a cenar” había intentado parecer lo más encantador posible, y como recompensa, el chico se había sonrojado profundamente.

“yo creo que…es una buena idea, siempre que no deba llevarte al hospital primero”

Allí había comenzado todo. Su relación con su maravilloso chico, desde las pequeñas citas tras la quimioterapia, hasta que habían formalizado su noviazgo. O quizás, no del todo, pues solo conocía a la madre del chico, May Parker. Su padre, era un asunto completamente distinto.

Peter le había explicado que May era su madre biológica, pero Ben era en realidad su padrastro. Conocía a su verdadero padre, pero debido a ciertas circunstancias, era imposible que lo conociera. El chico no había explicado a grandes rasgos que ocurría en realidad, pero parecía ser un tema doloroso para él, por lo que no había insistido. Si debía esperar, lo haría.

Ya había luchado por ganarse a la madre del hombre que había robado su corazón, y quizás su padre fuera difícil, pero lucharía y daría lo que fuera, para lograrlo. Se trataba de Peter, del chico que le había dicho que “no se odiara a sí mismo. Que lo amaba, y que eso no cambiaría, sin importar su apariencia”.

Era por ello que también planeaban celebrar. No solo por el aniversario de su noviazgo, sino que también porque finalmente había sido dado de alta: estaba curado del cáncer, finalmente libre de esa enfermedad.

Vanessa, una ex novia y vieja amiga, se encargaría de los preparativos. Era camarera en un bar que antes frecuentaba, y para su alivio, parecían haber retomado su amistad tal y como había sido antes que se uniera al ejército. Algunos amigos de Peter que había conocido también se unirían, y su chico le había preguntado si había alguien más en quién pudiera pensar.

Wade había movido la cabeza, negativamente, cuando de reojo vio a dos figuras interceptarlo a la salida del centro. Uno era Sam, un ex integrante de la Fuerza Aérea, que trabajaba como consejero para otros veteranos. El otro portaba muletas, y a pesar del evidente esfuerzo, se movía con destreza. Era un hombre rubio y alto, y si el jodido destino quería que tuviera un ataque cardíaco, ese era el momento preciso: pues el Capitán Steve Rogers, su viejo camarada, se encontraba frente suyo.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado, y realmente apreciaría sus opiniones y comentarios sobre esta historia. Como aclaración por las edades: Peter tiene 19 años en este momento, Wade 23 años, Steve 29 años y Tony 38 años. 
> 
> Nos vemos en la próxima ¡Hasta entonces, cuídense!


End file.
